Electrical isolation in electronic devices ensures safe, reliable operation. Devices, such as network devices, having power circuitry and data signal circuitry in close proximity, must be designed with electrical isolation in view. For example, Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) systems typically use 54 Volts to supply power and 12 Volts to transfer data among connected devices. This arrangement can present challenges such as isolating the electric power circuitry from the data signal circuitry. Although electrical isolation may be accomplished within the inner layers of a printed circuit board (PCB), this may require quite a bit of spacing between domains thus causing routing space to be wasted.